Принцесса Луна/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Book Princess Celestia and Luna S01E01.png Princess Luna in the story S1E01.png Luna Raising Moon S01E01.png Celestia and Luna form a Yin and Yang-like symbol S1E01.png Sun and Jealous Luna S01E01.png Luna Refusing to Lower Moon S01E01.png Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon eyes closed S01E01.png Nightmare Moon eyes depicted in legend S1E1.png Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png Closeup of Mare in the Moon book S1E01.png Nightmare Moon appears on hourglass surface S1E01.png Nightmare Moon appears S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs after Rainbow Dash tries to charge at her S1E01.png Night Mare Moon am I not royal enough for you S1E1.png Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Nightmare Moon scares Fluttershy S01E01.png Rarity face to face with Night Mare Moon S1E1.png Nightmare Moon hears Twilight speak out S1E01.png Nightmare Moon -you also know why I'm here- S1E01.png Nightmare Moon laughs S1E01.png Nightmare Moon sneering S1E01.png Nightmare Moon -Listen everypony- S1E1.png Nightmare Moon -The night will last forever!- S1E01.png Nightmare Moon cackles as lightning flashes S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png Nightmare Moon using magic S1E2.png Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png Nightmare Moon transforming into purple mist S1E02.png Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form S1E02.png Shadowbolts S01E02.png 'Them or us' S1E02.png Shadowbolt bright eyes S1E02.png Surprised Shadowbolts S01E02.png Nightmare Moon holding the Elements S1E02.png Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png Nightmare Moon -You're kidding- S1E02.png Nightmare Moon accepts Twilight's challenge S1E02.png Nightmare moon running S1E2.png Twilight teleportation S1E2.png Nightmare Moon where she go S1E2.png Nightmare Moon amazed S1E2.png Nightmare Moon scared S1E2.png Nightmare Moon has a purple wing S1E2.png Nightmare Moon attacking again S01E02.png Twilight attempts to spark the elements S01E02.png Elements of Harmony sparking S1E02.png Elements of Harmony stop sparking S1E02.png Nightmare Moon -No!- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png Nightmare Moon laughing it up S01E02.png Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png Elements of Harmony shattering S1E02.png Nightmare Moon -thinking you could defeat me- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -now you will never see your princess- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon's mane and tail flare S01E02.png Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -forever!- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Nightmare Moon -you still don't have the sixth element- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon -the spark didn't work- S01E02.png Nightmare Moon trying to resist bright flash S1E2.png Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png Nightmare Moon about to get hit by the beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png Nightmare Moon sees the rainbow attack S1E2.png Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png Princess Luna in the ashes S01E02.png Princess Luna waking up S01E02.png Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png Celestia walks to Luna S1E2.png Princess Celestia talking with Princess Luna S1E2.png Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png Princess Luna making her choice to Celestia S01E02.png Luna considers Celestia's truce S1E02.png Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png Princess Luna and Princess Celestia S01E02.png Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png Swanlestia S1E2.png Luna accepting Celestia's friendship S1E02.png Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png Celestia and Luna ride a chariot into Ponyville S1E02.png Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S1E02.png Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png Luna flower wreath welcome Ponyville S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png en:Princess Luna/Gallery/Seasons 1-2#Season one Категория:Галереи персонажей